One Chance to Run
by Dreameh-PJO-18
Summary: By the brilliant idea of a god or goddess (Hera, no doubt) Percy, Nico and Annabeth are sent to the future, to the Glade. Immune and immortal, they have no memories other than their names, their relationships with each other, the fact that they are different and that they cannot be controlled by WICKED. They only have one chance to run.
1. First Official AN

Okay, so about this story, if the description couldn't be as long as it is on Wattpad, so I wrote most of what I have on Wattpad here.

* * *

Any demigod who has been into the Labyrinth before has this curse on them (created by Hera) so that if they go into Tartarus, they get sent to the Glade. Of course, Nico, Percy and Annabeth are the first and only demigods to fall into Tartarus, so the three of them are sent there. So, when Nico went into Tartarus, another copy of him was made and the real him fell into unconsciousness, waiting for Percy and Annabeth. Then when Percy and Annabeth fell, they split into real Percy and Annabeth and fake Percy and Annabeth. Real Percy, Nico and Annabeth disappeared into darkness, into the Glade (for Percy and Nico) and to the girls' version of the Glade (for Annabeth). Fake Nico had been captured by Gaea and the twin Giants and fake Percy and Annabeth went through Tartarus. Once the 'quest' is done, their memories of everything their copies went through will come back to them.

~Dreameh


	2. Chapter 1 - The Greenbeans

**Sorry if anyone is OOC. IDEK what I'm actually writing with this. I just went IDEA! and started writing. I finished watching the Maze Runner and I cried almost as much as I did in the book. I rewatched Chuck's death disbelievingly and I cried again. ;-; lemme just go cry in the 'Crie for Alby, Chuck and Newt corner'.**

* * *

**{Percy P.O.V}**

Waking up in a box, or a shaft of some type wasn't the number one thing that came to my mind that was bugging me when I woke up. Sure, it was uncomfortable, sure I couldn't remember anything but my name, the fact that -_my friend?_\- Nico was in this shaft with me, I have a girlfriend (at least, I think that she's my girlfriend) named Annabeth and that I am different. The main things that bugged me was the fact that one- the sun was way too bright and two- there was a huge group of boys all staring down at me, whispering thing like 'Two? How is this possible? They can't be related either, they look nothing the same!' and 'There's now two new Greenbeans to boss around. Score for me.' I stood up and looked around, there were a few bags of sand, a pile of supplies in the corner of the shaft and my friend Nico was unconscious next to me, but it looked like he was stirring. "Where in the name of Hades am I?" Nico looked shocked at the words that came out of his own mouth. Neither of us knew where Nico's strange vocabulary came from.

"I dunno bro. But from the look of it, wherever we are has civilisation." Nico groaned "Perce. Why are you such a lump. Get off of my damn hand." for some reason, I snickered at that, but whatever reason for the snicker disappeared from my mind. Then I realised I was actually standing on Nico's hand and I moved my foot. "Sorry Neeks. I thought your hand was a sandbag when I first stepped on it." I looked up "Hello people. Take us to your leader. Whatever. Move out of the way so I can get out and help this _ilíthios_ out. We don't want to be stuck in this stupid shaft forever." some people reacted and moved "Nico. Gimme a boost." and so he did. Soon I was standing up by the edge of the shaft.

I looked around and noticed the place wasn't much, really there was just huge walls around some buildings, a small farm- "Perce. A little help please." I rolled my eyes "Jeez Neeks. Just let a guy look around and stretch why don't ya!" I bent down and held my arm out, which Nico grabbed in a monkey grip and I pulled him out. Nico stretched his back as if he had just woken from an uncomfortable sleep. "So... The greenbeans know each other." I had to try and stop myself from rolling my eyes at the guy "Well I just woke up in a shaft with my cousin next to me with not very much of a memory. So please don't push me." Nico snapped.

"Relax Nico!" I said, putting a hand on Nico's shoulder "Perce. Don't 'relax' me gods dammit. We're stuck in a place that we don't even know the name of -" someone piped in by saying "We're in the Glade." and Nico continued "And all you say is 'the greenbeans-' what even is a greenbean? '-know each other.' I've known him since I was 10." Nico had a point, but I knew that I had to calm him down. Fast. "Nico. Calm the Zeus' Sparkly Bolt down!" Nico laughed and I knew that I had somehow calmed Nico down a bit. He looked up at the remaining people "Now will someone explain what in the name of the Souls of the Eternally Damned is this place and why are we here?" Just about all of the people looked at two guys and left.

"Stupid melodramatic shanks. I'm Alby and this is Newt. I'm the leader of this place and Newt is my second-in-command. Although, none of us want to be here." Newt had blonde hair, a square jaw and a limp. He was tall and muscular, but looked kind, unlike what someone of his build normally would. Alby was dark skinned and his hair was close cut. He was well built and looked more hostile than Newt. "Well, nice to meet you, Alby, Newt. My name is Percy and this is Nikki." Nico crossed his arms and pouted "Perseus and Nico." he pestered "Those are our real names, but Perce insists that everyone has to call him Percy. And he just likes to tease me and call me Neeks and Nikki. It got annoying after the 50th time." Newt nodded.

"Perce and," he had a slightly evil smirk "Nikki." Nico glared venomously at Newt, which caused him to flinch. "This is the Glade. Surroundin' the Glade is a huge maze with no exit. The gaps in the wall are the doors an' they close just before sunset, when the Grievers come out." not sure what Grievers were, I asked "What are Grievers?" and Alby replied to that with "That is for us to know and you to find out." Overdramatic much. Newt rolled his eyes at Alby. "Anyway, within the next two days, we will find out which job suits you an' you'll get started." I nodded and I presumed Nico did too. I was way too curious about what a Griever is and what it does. I watched Newt hit his head with his hand -_facepalming, I think_\- I thought.

"How coul' I forget. How much do the two of you remember?" He exclaimed "Well, I remember my name, Nico's name and the name of a girl named Annabeth... I don't know why I remember the name of a girl-" Nico cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth. "Because she was your girlfriend. And other than that I remember pretty much the same, except also that we are cousins and the thing about his girlfriend." they looked shocked and I thought of a devious way to break the ice. I opened my mouth and licked Nico's hand "EW! PERSEUS?! WHAT THE ACTUAL **_HADES_** WAS THAT FOR?!" He screeched, ripping his hand away from my mouth. "Because." I stated "You cut me off when I was speaking." I finished, poking Nico's cheek "And how come you have a better memory than me?! I'm older! And your my wittle baby Neeks!" Nico slapped my hand away. "I'm older. And you probably would have ranted on and on. Like you always do." I crossed my arms "I do not." Nico raised an eyebrow  
"Yes you do." I pouted  
"I do _NOT_!"  
"You do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"No-"  
We were cut off by Newt who said "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Stop arguin' or we'd hav' to put you in the Slammer for a day." He told us with a smirk.

We glared at him and he shuddered "Stop bloody glarin' at me you Shanks." And I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Newt asked and I shrugged "I don't really know, but when you say Shanks it sounds so funny. The gods dam word '_shank_' is funny to me." I replied laughing. Nico punched my arm "Everything is probably frikkin' funny to you!" He joked, but I got mad "Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"_Bianca_-" I blinked at the few memories that flashed in my mind, "your sister Nico, Zoë, Castor, Lee, Beckendorf, Michael, Silena, Ethan, Luke. _I killed them_." I whispered "Their deaths weren't funny!" I gradually got louder "I let them die, Nico! I let them! All because of my idiocy! That's all _my_ fault!" I yelled, and Nico stepped away. I could hear pipes rattling "Perce-" I heard a pipe burst and I fell to my knees, trying not to cry "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU DID NOT KILL THEM! They sacrificed themselves to save _you_." Nico yelled and started breathing heavily. He looked down at me, his eyes dark "You know, you hurt yourself to protect others. You're a Seaweed Brain like that." he told me, kneeling down to hug me. "Don't call me that. That's Annabeth's nickname for me." and he smiled. "That's my little Fish Face." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am not a Fish Face. And I am not little." I rolled my eyes "Death Breath." Nico stood up and faced Newt and Alby and I swear he muttered '_Retard_' under his breath.

"So now we also know that Fish Face here remembers every death he has witnessed, including the one of my older sister, who I now remember." I stood up and Alby's scowl was gone, replaced with a confused look and Newt had a crooked smile "You're doin' better than most of us did the firs' time we were dumped in this hellhole!" I was confused so I just got straight to the point "Can we have a tour of this place and get some food?" I asked and Nico rolled his eyes, muttering "You're such a douche, you know that don't you?" And I snapped my fingers "Indeed I do." Nico then muttered "Persassy." And we turned back to Newt and Alby "Okay. I'll tour you and you'll start your trials tomorrow." Alby told us and I nodded "Well I'm off. See y'all tomorrow." Alby waved at Newt and Nico and I chirped "See ya Newty." Before we high-fived each other at Newts scowl. _Nikki's revenge. Muahahahahahahah. I really suck at trying to sound evil._ -_-

* * *

**I think it's done! :D I'm serious, I don't even know what I wrote just then. **  
**.-. No joke. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have only jut started writing it.**

**See ya all! I gotta get started on my next chapter!**

**~Dreameh**


End file.
